Cradled by God
by FireCat1
Summary: During battle Stahn falls but the swordians know of a way to bring him back to life. Its a race against time and god, fueled by love, but with only 7 days to find 4 relics and bring them to the hidden temple of the goddess, can they make it?
1. Chapter 1

Authoress: Firecat  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of destiny  
  
Despite the lack of light, it was rather easy to see. Maybe it was because his eyes had adjusted to the light after being kept there so long or maybe he just had very keen eyesight, but either way, he could make out every little crack in the solid brick walls. Gently brushing aside strands of stray blonde hair he lifted bleeding fingers to the stones and dug at the flaking blocks.  
  
Outside of the cell there were the sounds of laughter and drunken fights and the smell of alcohol and freshly prepared food wafted in towards him. Sucking in a deep breath of the outside world he forced himself to focus and scrapped harder at the caked cement. Many of his fingernails had broken off and his fingers were injured so much they may never be able to work the same again, but it was little compared to what these people had planned for him. Right then all he cared about was escaping and making it back to his friends and...her. Rutee would surely miss him, especially since they were meant to meet each other before he had fallen right into a trap.  
  
"At least they're aware of my disappearance." He thought positively.  
  
With a hard shove of his palm a large portion of bricks was dislodged and fell out of the small crack of a window. With quiet feet he climbed to the small hole and looked down. He was a far way from the ground, perhaps four stories. Taking a deep breath and gulping he carefully swung his foot out of the window then wiggled the rest of his lithe body out, onto the tiniest ledge that ever was. With the cold wind whipping at his face harshly he wondered just what it was exactly he had done to piss off these people. All he and the others had wanted to do was settle down and live happily and right before their yearly reunion, wham! A harsh smack to the back of the head and when he woke up there he was, locked in a cell. He had been stuck for over a week, but he had lost count of the exact number of days rather quickly, it was his nature to be forgetful.  
  
Taking another deep breath he gripped the side of the wall harder then took a leap off. As he fell he was sure he would have perfect luck to land on his head and break his neck and never be able to see his friends or family again, but it would be an insult to die at someone else's hands after everything he had lived through. Before he hit a sudden burst of wind caught him and suspended him. Startled he let out a loud yelp, which he feared would alert his captors. As he waited to be dropped to the ground something interesting happened; he was placed gently on the soft grass. For a moment he stood still, bracing himself for a hard impact, but he just kept waiting. Finally he cracked an eye opened and, by the goddess, saw his friends rushing over to him as quickly as they could.  
  
"Garr!" He screeched, realizing that it was he, and Igtenos, that had saved him from becoming a pancake.  
  
As he ran to meet his companions he was surprised by a yell and loud clanking that came from behind him. Throwing a glance back he saw that he was being pursued, just as he had feared. Running faster he put an arm out to catch himself on Rutee's waist and ended up bring them both to the ground. After fumbling around for a moment he helped her to her feet and was enveloped in a tight embrace.  
  
"Stahn! I was so worried!"  
  
The tone in her voice confirmed that fact, but currently they had no time to discuss what had happened and how they knew where he was, they had to fight. A swarm of armored soldiers stared at them all, Stahn, Garr, Rutee, Philia, Leon, Chelsea and Mary. Sending a glare at the men the silver hair king thrust Dymlos into his friend's hands and proceeded to walk forward. Stahn looked at the weapon for a moment then groaned, realizing that all his friends were abandoning him to approach the battlefield.  
  
Catching Rutee's wrist he gave her a lost and confused look, but she just frowned at him and shook him off. Fearing what may happen if he didn't fight as well the blonde slowly started to walk forward.  
  
"Better move quicker, Aileron, your friends are already fighting. For you I might add."  
  
"Dymlos." He spoke. "How did you find me?'  
  
"Garr seemed to know of a specific band of underground terrorists that has it out for you world heroes. We just followed their path of destruction and bam, here we are."  
  
Not bothering to ask anything more the young man readied his weapon as a small group of soldiers advanced on him.  
  
"Hya!!"  
  
Rutee pulled back as her blade fell right into the enemy's chest, killing him almost instantly. With a victorious smirk she glanced around at the other fallen men, noting her handy work. Seething Atwight she looked to her friends. Garr had no problem holding off soldiers so Chelsea could fire at them, neither did Mary or Leon, and Philia was doing quite well. Thinking that they were close to a perfect victory she suddenly realized a bit too late that she had missed one member of the team, the one member she cared for more than any, ironically.  
  
Stahn let out a howl of pain that cut through the night's silence and made everyone pause to jump. With fear in her heart Rutee began to run to her friend, glaring at what she saw come into her view. Stahn was lying on the ground, clutching at his chest as a soldier stood above him, sword poised over his shoulder, ready to strike. With a battle cry she drew Atwight forth, summoning her most powerful spell. The man was knocked off of his feet and, to his own shock, drown in a whirlpool of angry water.  
  
"Ha!" She scoffed, looking at the body. Her triumph over the enemy made her temporarily forget what she had rushed over to do, that is until she heard someone groan out painfully. Suddenly realizing her folly she kneeled down and, ever so carefully, held her secret love in her arms. Gently stroking his hair she tried to assess his wounds, only to find a single, large gash across his chest. It was deep, far too deep not to be fatal. A tear fell from her eyes as she realized something...her love as dying.  
  
"Stahn..." She whispered, tightening her grip on him. He looked up at her with pained, yet happy, eyes.  
  
"Rutee...I'm sorry I didn't-ah-didn't make it to your party."  
  
The onyx hair girl shook her head violently. "That's all right, we'll have plenty of other times to party. Let me heal you first!" Taking her sword from her side she concentrated dearly on the task set out before her.  
  
Stahn laughed and put his hand on top of hers, lowering the sentient weapon.  
  
"It's too late, Rutee. But-but I wanted to tell you one last thing." His breath was becoming ragged and he was having a hard time breathing, but he was determined to say then what he had been too afraid to say before.  
  
"Yes?" The girl whispered, tears falling from her eyes.  
  
"I-I love you. More than anyone else. I want you to have this."  
  
With shaky and numb fingers the blonde reached into his pocket and drew out a surprisingly shiny ring. It was a beautiful silver band with a sparkling white diamond atop it. Rutee took it, shivering with anticipation.  
  
"What's this?" She asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
Again Stahn laughed at her. "I- I was going to-well, it's a bit late now, but I was going to..." he stopped to think, then took in a long breath. "I was going to propose to you."  
  
A strangled sob escaped her as she clamped a hand over her mouth. She rubbed furiously at her eyes, holding onto Stahn tighter.  
  
"Yes!" She shouted. "I do! I will! I'll be yours; I'll never marry anyone else! I swear, I will always only love you!"  
  
A small smile played on the boy's pale lips. Taking her hand he leaned forward with all of his strength to kiss her for the first, and potentially last, time. Rutee sank into the kiss, running her hands through the rugged tangles of blonde hair, ignoring a strange taste of blood.  
  
Pulling back she gently cradled his head to her chest, shaking with sobs. Stahn settled comfortably, knowing that his end was near. For a moment the young woman was at a loss of exactly what to do but an idea dawned on her and she quickly complied.  
  
"Help!" She yelled, hoping that her love's other friends would be able to say one last goodbye before he left.  
  
The blonde shook with tiny laughter, apparently things are funny when you're dying.  
  
"Oh...I love you." He mumbled, nestling further into her warm body.  
  
"I love you too." The girl replied.  
  
Garr looked up from the body count when he heard Rutee yell. He swore he had seen her look at him when she had finished with her fight, then she had disappeared. Why was that again? He couldn't remember-ah! Yes! Someone had screamed, that was it! But who was it? He pondered the thought as he walked quickly over to where he had heard her yell from, the others making their own way over.  
  
Who screamed like that? It was so familiar; he had heard it plenty of times before, but now he just couldn't remember! It was-it was-it was Stahn! YES! But...why would Stahn yell like that? With a sudden impending fear entering his gut he walked even quicker, ignoring Chelsea's protests from behind him. When he had made it over he saw the others huddled around Rutee and lying in her lap was Stahn. He gave his friend a once over.  
  
His head was banged up pretty bad and was bleeding in several spots and his mouth was dripping blood. He looked down further and gagged. A large pool of red was surrounding both he and Rutee. Blood was seeping from Stahn's wound and curdling the green grass. Gulping he knelt beside his friend and took his hand.  
  
"You okay, buddy?" He asked, receiving an odd look.  
  
"What do you think?" Came the slightly peeved response.  
  
Opening his mouth no words came out and the king was forced to just shake his head. Stahn let out a small snort of amusement.  
  
"It's not so bad, it...doesn't really hurt much. It's just...cold. Very cold."  
  
A slight glaze had formed in the boy's bright blue eyes, dulling them to a dark gray color. The purple-eyed girl hugged him closer to her body as she cried. He smiled and started up again.  
  
"I-I just wanted to say I'll miss you all and- and I love you. All of you."  
  
He took one last look at all of his friends, some weeping and others putting on a strong front.  
  
"I'll be watching, I swear. Please-remember me. Remember me...re-mem...ber......"  
  
Stahn's head rolled back slightly, pre formed tears falling partially. Rutee shook him gently, repeating his name over and over. The others looked away at this slightly pathetic action; afraid to believe he was really gone. In anguish the young woman let out a cry of great magnitude and collapsed on her dead lover's body.  
  
Rutee gently stroked the side of her love's pale cheek. Gently she kissed his still warm lips then ran a hand over his eyes to close them. Standing she looked at the others.  
  
"He's gone." She stated.  
  
Everyone looked at her, already knowing that fact very well. Taking in the silence she looked around at everyone, fighting their caving facades. Even Leon was turning pink from welling tears. Chelsea clung to Garr's leg and Mary was holding her ax close as if it were a small child.  
  
"H-hey!" Leon's voice cracked as he spoke. "Why don't we just use a life bottle?"  
  
There was a small pause, then everyone's faces lit up with new hope.  
  
"That's a great idea, Leon!" Rutee cried.  
  
Taking the compliment with a smile the young raven hair boy got to his knees and began to rummage through his brown sack until he felt the familiar engravings of the life bottle. Pulling it out he looked at the blue liquid with wonder.  
  
"Here." He said, passing it to his sister with great gentleness.  
  
Taking it the young woman smiled and let out a strange laugh.  
  
"Uh- Rutee?" Atwight spoke to her young master. "Uh, I think there's something you need to know. Rutee, are you listening?"  
  
"Hush, Atwight! Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?"  
  
With a mental cringe they all felt the sword remained silent as the girl knelt down and parted the blonde's lips. Careful not to move him too much she elevated his head so the liquid would go down his throat. When the bottle was empty she cautiously put it down and waited by her dear's side. And waited. And waited.  
  
"It's not working!" She cried in near hysterics.  
  
"Damn vender, I knew he was no good!" Mary fumed, picking up her ax.  
  
"I tried to tell you...," A weak voice said.  
  
With a loud growl the sword woman pulled Atwight from her side and looked at her accusingly.  
  
"What did you try to tell me?!"  
  
"You can't bring him back to life with a life bottle." Was the short reply.  
  
"Fine! You know a resurrection spell, we'll use that!"  
  
"That won't work either."  
  
"Why not?!" The girl demanded.  
  
The female sword sighed and explained. "There is a specific point when one cannot be brought back to life by magic or science or whatever it is you try. The gods laid down some sort of rule, so to say, that makes it so one can only be brought back so many times. Now its useless to try to bring Stahn back."  
  
Rutee let out a disbelieving sound, then fell to her knees in tears. All hope was crushed and others began to let out cries and shed tears, even stoic Garr and Leon had a few tears to spare. Just as Rutee was about to curse the gods Dymlos interjected quietly.  
  
"But what about the Trials of Atomoni?"  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"The what?' Leon asked, not at all amused by anything that had just been said or done.  
  
"The trials of Atomoni. It's a way to bring Stahn back!"  
  
"It is?!" Rutee asked with renewed vigor.  
  
"No, its not! Dymlos, don't pollute their minds with myths!"  
  
"It's not a myth!" the other sword bellowed with anger. "I know it's true! And, besides, who said you had to come, any ways?!"  
  
There was a strange silence, then Garr broke it by clearing his throat.  
  
"Dymlos, explain what these 'trials' are." He inquired.  
  
The fire sword grumbled a bit but complied. "The trials of Atomoni are a pilgrimage, I suppose you could say. Those with faith will be guided to find four crystals, each representing the directions the tribes of the E'rthers went in after the Aeth'er wars. When the four crystals are found they must be taken to the hidden temple of the goddess and when placed in their respective spots the goddess herself will come forward to grant the adventurer a single wish. In our case that wish would be to bring blondie back to life, but we'll have to start now, we only have seven days."  
  
"Seven days? Why so short a time?" Philia asked.  
  
"This is a matter of restoring life. Dead bodies don't stay fresh for long. It says in the legend that the only way the gift of life will be restored is if the crystals are brought together before seven days are up and then even after she grants the wish the dead will need to be 'bathed in the light of love and god'. What ever that means."  
  
"What ever that means?" Atwight scoffed. "If we don't know what it means why bother looking for it any ways?"  
  
"Because he was my master!" Dymlos screamed. He had an awful temper for a synthetic object. "I grew quite attached to the little idiot, Atwight, and I can say he became somewhat of a son to me! I care about him and I care about bringing him back to life! If you don't then I think its best you just step off here!"  
  
"Well excuse me, mister high and mighty, I just don't want my master to die as well! Then where would either of us be?!"  
  
The humans in the group remained quiet as the swords had a 'stare down'. Between screaming swords with magical powers and the fact that there were two of them no one wanted to get in the middle of it. Finally Dymlos let out a long sorrowful sigh.  
  
"I understand what you're saying, Atwight, but I-I need my master. What's the point of me being here if I don't have anyone to belong too?"  
  
Again there was a silence.  
  
"Look here, both of you." Clemente said. "We're going to go look for this 'goddess trial' and we're going to do it as a team. No one will get hurt so long as we're here to protect them. Now, cut it out, both of you and lets get this show on the road. We have seven days starting now so lets not waste them."  
  
And that was that.  
  
"Yeah, lets bring Stahn back. This could be fun." Chelsea said cheerfully.  
  
"I have nothing better to do." Leon mumbled.  
  
"I always have time for a friend in need." Garr replied.  
  
"Me too." Mary echoed.  
  
"That's great, you guys. But what about Stahn? Do we bring him along with us?" Rutee asked.  
  
"I'd say no." The fire swordian spoke up.  
  
"Why not?" She asked.  
  
"He'll be safer if we take him back to his town. And besides, he may start to smell and who needs that?"  
  
"Dymlos!" Igtenos chastised.  
  
There was a small laugh and a grunt from the female sword. Taking the initiative Garr stooped and picked his friend's body up.  
  
"I'd say we should start heading to Fitzgald now and on the way discuss which way to head. I don't know about you but I'm not looking forward to what his family and the towns people have to say about all of this."  
  
A mental agreement was reached and they all started back to the Draconis. Rutee watched as her love's hand swayed lifelessly at his side. Burying her pain inside she convinced herself that it would only be a matter of time before she and Stahn would be reunited and then...then they would be married, just like she'd always dreamed of. And who knew? Maybe they would even have a few kids of their own.  
  
TBC  
  
I suddenly got my ToD inspiration back, don't know exactly why, so I decided to dig up an old story I tried to write and redo it so it was better. Much better. I may not be able to update all the time but with summer so close I'll have time then. And yes, this is slightly AU, as Leon and the swordians are still alive. Any ways, from here it's on to Liennea and off to find the crystals. Will the forces of friendship and love be enough to bring Stahn back or will it be too late? I haven't decided yet. Come back next chapter to see what happens. 


	2. Chapter 2

Forwarding disclaimer: I do not own Tales of destiny.  
  
Lilith gently smoothed the wrinkles out of her pink dress as she sat on a blanket, eating her lunch in the garden. Her grandfather was sitting next to her, petting the massively large bunny that they owned. Taking a small bite of the sandwich she was eating the young girl looked up to the sky and pouted.  
  
"Where is Stahn? He should be home by now. I bet he decided to stay longer with his friends and didn't bother to tell me. Well, he can just double his chores when he gets back then."  
  
Ignorant to his granddaughter's thoughts Thomas put the large animal down and picked up his cup of tea. Before he could take a drink however the roar of an engine bellowed overhead making all in the town stop and look up. Lilith hurriedly got to her feet when she realized that the ship that was flying overhead was the one Stahn usually rode when he was going off someplace.  
  
"I guess he decided not to bother with the long sea journey." She mused quietly.  
  
With a large smile on her face she ran of to the town gate to await her brother impatiently, forgetting that she was mad at him. Thomas stayed behind though, he felt as though something were amiss. Shaking his head to clear it he slowly began to the gate when he heard Lilith scream in terror. Trying with all of his might he walked as fast as he could, stopping at the steps that led to the entrance. He could see perfectly well from there.  
  
Garr gulped hard as he saw all of the shocked and horror stricken faces looking at him. Taking a look around he saw a girl standing close to him, covering her face with her hands as she cried. Her hair was the same messy blonde that Stahn had, so perhaps she was his little sister. Though he had been to Stahn's house twice he really never noticed the fact that he had a little sister, besides when she served them food and drinks. Carefully approaching her with his friend's body in his arms he stopped in front of her.  
  
The young blonde tilted her head up, tears still streaking her face. She sniffled as she looked at the king's sad expression then looked at her brother's lifeless form. And she started crying all over again.  
  
Garr wished he didn't need to push, but he needed to find his friend's family.  
  
"Excuse me, but are you Stahn's little sister, Lilith?"  
  
She nodded in her hands.  
  
Taking a deep breath he was about to try again when he felt a frail hand placed on his shoulder. Turning he saw an old man with a disturbing amount of anguish on his features. He looked over to the others and Philia walked over to them.  
  
"Garr, this is Stahn's grandfather." She introduced.  
  
"Oh, how do you do sir, please forgive my slowness." The man said, fumbling over his words.  
  
"I'm not too sure how I do right now. What happened?"  
  
The two side glanced at each other and were both about to explain when a weak voice spoke out from the crowd.  
  
"He died in battle. We were coming to save him but he was still slain."  
  
Lilith peeked her head out of her hands to look at who had spoken. She lowered her hands completely when she saw a young woman with black hair and dark, yet bright, eyes, staring at her brother's body with a lost look.  
  
"Oh." She mumbled, remembering she had met her before. Well, she couldn't really call it meeting someone; she had accidentally walked in on them about to kiss one time.  
  
Rutee turned her head at the soft sound and made a noise of recognition. She had been angry at that girl before for interrupting her chance to kiss her secret love, now she just wanted to walk up to her and hug her and say,  
  
"I'm sorry little sister, I know how you feel, I loved Stahn too."  
  
But she didn't, she just forced a smile in her direction and was granted another forced smile in return.  
  
Ignoring this the silver hair king returned to the old man.  
  
"Sir, it is true that Stahn has fallen, but we believe that there is a way to revive him, bring him back to life that is. I suppose first we need your permission for this."  
  
The former lens hunter looked up quickly with a scowl. Since when did they need permission to bring a dear friend back to life? They cared for him just like he were family, didn't that count just as much?  
  
Thomas looked at all of them, sighing in disappointment.  
  
"Of course I give you permission, but why are you waiting and coming here?"  
  
"We need to keep Stahn's body in a safe place until we return. We have seven days and if we don't have the four relics together by then, well, then it's too late and he'll be gone forever." The priestess explained softly.  
  
"I see." The man muttered.  
  
Lilith watched as her grandfather talked to the outsiders, knowing well that he would grant them his blessing and give them any provisions that they needed. Wiping her eyes she carefully made her way through the scores of people and went to stand beside Rutee. The young woman looked at her for a minute, as if mentally asking what the girl wanted.  
  
"Did you know my brother?" She asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did you love him?"  
  
The woman gently tapped at the sword at her side, pondering what to say to her dear's sister. Finally deciding the truth was best she just nodded yes.  
  
"Oh. Will you marry him when he comes back to life?" The girl asked, tugging at a stray blonde hair.  
  
"I-I don't know. I suppose we may. That is if-"  
  
"You'll do it. I know you will. I can trust big brother to all of you, especially you."  
  
Rutee looked up surprised. "Why especially me?"  
  
"Its because you love him. You'll be willing to do anything to get him back; I can see it in your eyes." Lilith explained.  
  
For a moment the woman was thinking that this child was crazy, but thought harder and realized she was exactly right, she would do anything to bring Stahn back to life, even if it meant dying herself.  
  
"You're right." She whispered, looking suddenly sad.  
  
The small blonde smiled a bit then hugged the other, nuzzling her shoulder.  
  
"It's okay, he'll be back, soon. Then I guess you'll be my sister, right?"  
  
The rash young woman was at a loss for words. Never before had someone she barely knew randomly hugged her and say such kind things to her. But it was comforting. Slowly she untensed and embraced the girl, thinking how nice it would be to have a younger sister to team up with, though poor Stahn wouldn't be too pleased.  
  
With great gentleness Garr set his friend down on a stone slab in the middle of a cemetery mausoleum. He shivered at the coldness of the place, but knew that this would be the best place to keep his friend, the hot sun would make the body to decay faster and that would certainly not help.  
  
"The coldness will keep him fresh and the dryness will help too." Igtenos said from his side.  
  
"I know, friend, but it feels...odd to be putting someone I care about so much down here, where things are always represented as final."  
  
"Just keep the faith, baby. After we seal this place up we'll be on our way to an adventure." Clemente said, ignoring Philia's scolding.  
  
"Not funny, Clemente." Atwight grit out not amused at all.  
  
"Alright, alright, lets stop arguing and get going. Stahn will be safe here, the mayor has said he'll put guards on watch to ensure that nothing goes wrong. The rest is up to us."  
  
Rutee turned to look at Garr. "But do we even know where we're going? First off we don't know what these four crystals look like or where to find them and secondly the hidden temple of the goddess may be a bit hard to find. That's why it's called the 'hidden' temple of the goddess, not the temple in plain sight!"  
  
The king recoiled at the lady's harsh tone. "Rutee, we must keep a positive attitude about this, not only for Stahn's sake but for all of us. And besides, the swordians know of the legend, I'm sure they also know what we're looking for. Right Igtenos?"  
  
"Uh...right."  
  
"That was a believable answer." Leon scoffed, kicking at the dirt.  
  
"Well, it's just that I don't remember EXACTLY where these things are. But I do have one comforting factor for you all."  
  
"And what's that?" Garr asked, holding his sword by the hilt.  
  
"One of the crystals is in the Phandarian palace. It's hidden in one of the crests above the throne room. You've probably noticed it before, it's a dark purple color."  
  
"That's one of the relics?!" He yelped, unbelievingly.  
  
"Yeah." Came the answer.  
  
"So you know what one of these things looks like?" Mary addressed her question to Garr.  
  
"Yes, I do. But that doesn't much help. We know where one of them is, we need three others. Do you know where those are?"  
  
"I know!" Clemente cheered.  
  
"No you don't. You don't know anything." Dymlos interrupted.  
  
Over in the corner Chaltier could be heard laughing at his master's side.  
  
"Enough you two." Atwight silenced them. "I believe I heard that one of the crystals is in Calvese in the temple and another is actually here in Fitzgald, I don't recall the exact location though."  
  
"I know!" The thunder blade repeated.  
  
"Fine, genius, where is it then?! Dymlos yelled.  
  
"It's in Ilene's house! I saw it sitting on her boudoir the last time we were there. See! I told you I knew!"  
  
Rutee shook her head as their sentient weapons argued among themselves.  
  
"Alright!" She screeched. "So it WAS in Ilene's house, but remember, she died! Someone else probably moved into the house and her stuff was probably moved somewhere else. That would probably include the crystal."  
  
"I'm not too sure, sister." Leon said, approaching her. "People in Neustred are pretty petty. I'm sure if it was there and someone moved in they would've kept the crystal for themselves, or hocked it."  
  
"Hmm..." His sister mused. "Then we'll need to go investigate that, won't we?"  
  
A maid dressed in black answered the door to find the six travelers standing on the steps. She looked at them oddly, unsure of exactly what they wanted.  
  
"C-can I help you?" She asked nervously.  
  
"Yes, you can actually." Garr said. "A few years ago a woman lived here named Ilene, we were wondering if anyone else moved in after she died."  
  
"Well, yes, there is a new mistress."  
  
"May I ask her name?"  
  
"Her name is Miss Ember." She replied.  
  
"Well, can you please tell Miss Embers that the king of Phandaria and his companions wish to speak with her?'  
  
The girl jumped a bit, not sure whether or not to believe him but nodded and scurried off. For a moment they stood outside, admiring the cherry blossoms, when the maid rushed back.  
  
"Miss Embers will see you now!" She announced and led them to a small meeting room by the parlor.  
  
Miss Embers stared at the six of them with wonder, she recognized most of them as the heroes that saved the world not too long ago. Inviting them to have a seat she sat herself and sipped at her tea before she began.  
  
"It is not everyday one gets a visit from a king or the heroes that saved the world. To what do I owe this great honor?"  
  
The silver hair monarch cleared his throat but before he could get a word out Rutee interrupted.  
  
"A woman named Ilene used to live here. She left behind a large crystal, about the size of a soda can, do you happen to know where it is?'  
  
The woman put her cup down with a slight thud. "I do not know what you are speaking of, and how dare you speak to me in such a tone."  
  
"I can tell by the look on your face that you're lying, so where is it?"  
  
"How rude, I did not invite you into my home to be persecuted!"  
  
"Rutee..." Garr warned, but she would not hear it.  
  
"Listen lady, this crystal is a matter of life and death and I swear to god if you don't give it to me I'm gonna-!"  
  
Leon quickly intervened and covered his sister's mouth before she got them into trouble.  
  
"So sorry about that, her lover has died. We need that crystal, can we please have it?'  
  
The woman looked at him with interest, but shook the look away. "I already told you that I do NOT have this crystal you speak of. Why don't you go ask the merchants and jewelers in town instead of bothering me?"  
  
Leon gritted his teeth and smirked. "Listen, I agree with my sister, I know you're lying, you have it somewhere in this house. But do you know that that crystal is a part of Seingald property, not to mention evidence from the events that took place awhile ago, so its being kept here illegally? And do you also know that when the crystal is found the person who is holding it will be taken to trial in Seingald and most likely put into jail for keeping it to themselves because of its value? Listen lady, if you give it to us now we won't tell but if you don't then we're getting a search warrant and its your hide."  
  
A strong silence filled the room as the lady looked about at her visitors. They all looked back at her, knowing full well she had what they wanted. Finally she let out an indignant huff and stood.  
  
"Fine! Take it, it's worthless any ways!"  
  
Flustering she went out of the room and came back with a large stone, a deep marine blue color. Thrusting it at Rutee she growled and stamped her foot.  
  
"Now get out! All of you! You've gotten what you came for!"  
  
"Gladly." Leon mumbled, leading the way.  
  
Rutee trailed behind him, looking the crystal over, flipping it about in her hands. Mary and the others followed after her, mumbling incoherently to the woman as they left.  
  
Back on the Draconis Garr seated himself in the cockpit and thrummed his fingers against the keys. So...we know that another one of these little buggers is in Calvese, right?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"And one is at the palace, that's three out of four, I'd say we're off to a very good start."  
  
"Hold on just one minute there, pal. Don't count your chickens before they're hatched. We still have one we need to find. If we have no idea as to where that crystal is then we're up stuck stream without a paddle."  
  
All eyes went to the fire swordian that Rutee held in her arms.  
  
"That is true, I suppose. But if we find the relic in Calvese, which you said was in the temple, yes? Well, then maybe the keepers of that relic will know where to find the other. It's worth a try and if not then perhaps we can find a seer of some sort to help us, but we have to try. So...soldier!"  
  
A nearby member of the Draconis staff jumped at the firm tone of the king's voice.  
  
"Y-yes sir?"  
  
"Set the Draconis into flight, we're heading to Calvese, understood?'  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
With a salute the man immediately went to work piloting the large dragon. The six team members went to stand on the deck as they took off and looked down at the slowly disappearing town and continent.  
  
"Isn't it awfully convenient that we already know where three of these things are and we already have two, for the most part, in our possession?' Leon asked, nudging his sister.  
  
"I-I don't know." She said after a pause.  
  
"Perhaps it's fate, Leon, but either way lets not second guess the way of the goddess." Garr said, looking at the two siblings.  
  
The boy shrugged slightly, looking out at the sea below. "It's strange though. That's all I'm saying."  
  
Nodding in agreement the young swordian master, Rutee, picked up Atwight and Dymlos.  
  
"I'm going to go lye down, we won't get there until morning and its getting dark already. I'm a little tired."  
  
"Okay, Rutee. Do you want me to bring you something to eat or drink later?" Philia asked kindly.  
  
"Uhm, no thanks. I'm just going to take a hot bath and then sleep. I think I need it..."  
  
Walking away the young woman waved slightly to her friends then disappeared into the hall. Looking after her, her brother sighed and returned his gaze to the horizon, watching the sun set and the bright colors splay out over the blue-green ocean.  
  
"I think she'll be okay." Mary said, seeing the other's worried expressions. "She's strong to boot and got courage, she knows she has to keep her faith."  
  
"Let's hope." The raven hair boy muttered, not looking away from the sea. "By the time we get to Calvese there will only be six days left. We got lucky knowing where these things are but we need to find the fourth one, this 'hidden temple' and then unstring this riddle of faith and love. We're going to need to work fast."  
  
For a moment they all thought about that quietly, turning it over in their heads.  
  
"You're right." Garr finally said. "I'll go tell the pilot to fly faster and not to stop."  
  
As he walked off Chelsea tagged along after him, chattering away merrily. Mary looked at Philia and smiled.  
  
"Let's go get some food, okay? I'm starving."  
  
"That's a good idea, do you want to come too Leon?"  
  
The green hair girl glanced at the aforementioned boy and smiled slightly.  
  
"...No, I'll get something to eat later. I just want to look at the sunset for now."  
  
"Alright, we'll see you inside then." She replied and then the two girls walked off.  
  
Nodding at the air the boy continued to stare blankly at the horizon until he heard the footsteps fade away to nothing. Sighing he stood straight and entered the inside of the ship and walked down to the rooms. He stopped at every door, pressing his ear against it and listening.  
  
When he neared the end of the hall he could hear soft sobbing coming from one of the rooms. Gently leaning on the door he could recognize the sound of his sister's tears and frowned. He debated whether or not to enter and try to cheer her up but he doubted he would be able to do that, for two reasons. One, she was in no mood and two, he was never really the cheerful type.  
  
Sighing in defeat he walked towards the room across from hers and pushed the door open. He would remain close to her so that if at anytime she needed anything he would just be right across the way.  
  
TBC  
  
I love long weekends. Yeah, well, it is awfully lucky to have two of the four, but it may be harder than they thought to find that fourth one and what about the temple they need to find? Even with Garr pushing for speed, will it matter if they don't know where to look? Next: the confrontation in Calvese temple and the hint to the next relic. 


	3. Chapter 3

Rutee sat on her bed tentatively, worry grasping at her heart. Even though Leon was always pessimistic he did have a point this time. So, what if they didn't find the fourth crystal in time? What if they couldn't find the temple? What if someone had already beaten them to it?  
  
The young woman shook her head violently and let out a helpless sigh. Standing she decided that a hot bath would help her relax and concentrate, since all she seemed to be doing was drive herself insane. Turning the water on she stripped then wrapped a towel around her thin body. Peeking out she glanced at the two swords and partially smiled.  
  
"I'll just be a little bit. Feel free to talk amongst yourselves now."  
  
"Alright." Atwight replied quietly, listening to the bathroom door shut.  
  
For a moment there was silence between the two weapons but Dymlos broke it.  
  
"She's rather strong in her emotional barrier, isn't she?"  
  
"I suppose." The female weapon replied. "She's needed to be for most of her life but now...well, Stahn broke that barrier and then to have him disappear...it must be terrible. I'm glad I will always have you around."  
  
The fire sword remained silent, knowing that if he could've he would have blushed and perhaps run out of the room.  
  
"You'll always have me, even if we fight a bit. Or a lot. Or more than Stahn and Rutee. Either way, I'll always be there to protect you."  
  
"Such a sweet sentiment."  
  
...  
  
The warm water lapped at her body with warm ease. Her tensions seemed to melt away bit by bit at the contact and for a brief moment she could barely remember why it was she was so worried. Sighing somewhat happily the young woman brushed aside some wet bangs and listened to the hum of the wind outside.  
  
It was a strange situation to find herself in, she decided. First she hears the words of love she had longed for, then was proposed to and then...he died! What a damper THAT was. Shaking her head she drove the thoughts away and sat up to lean on the side of the bathroom tub.  
  
"I hope we can make it..." She said aloud, her gaze lost in the air.  
  
Laying back into the water Rutee rubbed the heated liquid over her arms and neck, lost again in her thoughts. As a final note to herself she decided that if they didn't manage to bring Stahn back to life she might just go insane.  
  
...  
  
The morning sky was split by the great colors of bright pink and orange tinged with sparkling gold and light blue. Clouds were sparse and from the current height of the Draconis one could see the passing cities below. Leon leaned against the rail, looking down dismally. Calvese was never a nice place and yet their whole 'mission' depended on the help of those people. His final thought: Stahn was as good as dead.  
  
"You look happy. What's bothering you?"  
  
Turning, the youth saw his sister standing behind him, a look of tiredness in her eyes. Smiling partially for half a second he turned back to the scenery and sighed.  
  
"Don't get your hopes up too high, Rutee. I'm a little worried. Yes, we have one relic, we're on the way to get the second and then there's one in Phandaria, but what about the fourth one?"  
  
"Well..." The girl began, standing next to him. "The swordians say that each crystal represents each tribe. One for Fitzgald, one for Phandaria, one for Calvese and the other small islands, and then a fourth crystal to the last tribe who settled in Seingald."  
  
"Okay, well what about this hidden temple of the goddess?" Leon retorted.  
  
"That I'm not too sure about but Philia said that there are many scriptures in the Straylize temple library. She sent a messenger bird to tell the priests there to start looking for more clues."  
  
Shaking his head the teen felt a heaviness grow on his conscience.  
  
"You're way too optimistic." He mumbled and turned back towards her.  
  
The young woman shrugged and put on a weak smile. "Someone has to be, now that Stahn is gone."  
  
Before he could reply a strong wind began to blow at the two siblings. Apparently the ship was starting to land. Smiling, Rutee extended her hand, which was taken softly by her younger brother, and together they walked to the cockpit.  
  
Leon silent mused as they walked. "Yes, someone will need to be optimistic while Stahn is gone. I just hope it doesn't go to her brain..."  
  
...  
  
The climate of Calvese was just as they had all remembered it, harsh and hot. Garr was fanning himself like crazy, unused to warmer temperature than Phandaria, for him this was a great jump.  
  
"Geez! It's 7 degrees hotter than hell here!" He yelled exasperated.  
  
Philia giggled, though distressed herself. Ignoring them all Leon began to walk towards the temple in the middle of town with his sister trailing behind. The others followed soon after, stopping when they reached the large doors to the temple's entrance.  
  
Looking at the ominous building the onyx hair girl swallowed hard against the dryness in her throat then approached the doors. Walking up the alabaster steps she thought how different it was to go in the front door rather than to have to sneak in the back at night.  
  
Pushing the heavy hatch open she waited for the others to go in first then stepped in herself. Her memory didn't give the place its due; beautiful alabaster and marble lined the walls, making them cool and thick. Large portraits and sculptures were everywhere and a life-size statue of the goddess herself stood in the middle of the floor.  
  
After taking in a good eye full the former lens hunter bellowed for help, making the others jump. With a soft voice she apologized as a blush made its way onto her cheeks from her echoing cry. Shortly after her voice had died down two priests entered and welcomed them.  
  
"Travelers! Welcome to the temple of Calvese. Is there something we can help you with?" The one in a red robe asked.  
  
"Uh, well, there is actually." Rutee said, not sure of exactly where to begin.  
  
Upon the other girls loss of words the green hair priestess stepped forward. "Excuse me, sirs. We are on a pilgrimage, I suppose you could say. We're looking for something called 'the trials of the goddess'. There are four crystals that we need to find and the hidden temple of the goddess. We were hoping that you could perhaps help us."  
  
When she gazed up at the two priests she saw clearly that they knew of what she spoke of. The men shared glances then nodded.  
  
"Please, follow us to the library."  
  
...  
  
Rutee sat down in a plush red chair across from the men and waited. When the others were seated as well the priest in a blue robe began to speak.  
  
"It is an odd thing that you ask us to help you with. We have heard of the trials you speak of and we know the legend, but I strongly caution you NOT to seek it out. Just finding the four relics will be hard enough but the temple is said to be hidden deep in the core of the world, keeping its secrets from all of mankind."  
  
The young priestess had a blank look on her face as all of the information was being computed. Garr shook his head with annoyance and spoke up.  
  
"Look, we've already decided that we're going to go on this journey, heck, we already have two of the four relics in our possession. What we need is the crystal here in Calvese and directions to the fourth one. And a little clue as to where this temple is wouldn't hurt."  
  
The old men were silent for a minute before the one in the blue robe went to one of the bookshelves and began to shuffle around. While he was away the other cleared his throat.  
  
"If you've decided then there is no stopping you." He said. "We can help you, the relic you are looking for is here in the temple, inside the large statue of the goddess you saw. I do not know exactly where the other crystal is, but I can tell you that each one will be located in a temple. The trials are sacred and holy there fore the relics will be in a holy place. You said you had two, which ones are they?"  
  
Garr shifted. "We have the ones from Fitzgald and Phandaria. But how can what you say be true? We didn't find those in any temple or holy place."  
  
"I can answer that." His sword piped up. "The crystal from Phandaria was taken from the mountain temple by Janos. The one from Fitzgald was probably taken from an old place of worship that was destroyed and Ilene picked it up somehow."  
  
"I...see." The king replied, much to the confusion of the two men.  
  
The blue robed priest came back with a book. Opening it up he took out a crumpled map and handed it to Philia. Looking it over she saw that it was tattered and torn in places but its colors were still very clear. There were four very distinct red dots on the page.  
  
"What is this?" She asked.  
  
"That is a map as to where the four relics were long ago, when they were first placed in hiding. As you know they're not all in place anymore, but they should still be around the same spot. Come now, let us go get that crystal for you."  
  
...  
  
The crystal had popped out of the statue with ease, as it was merely placed in her hand. After many thanks the six travelers boarded the Draconis once more and set their sights for Phandaria. Slight fear started to nag at Rutee when she heard it would take the whole night and some of the next day to get there, but she was constantly reassured by the others that there was nothing to fear.  
  
...  
  
Laying down that night Rutee simply couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned numerous times and all it did was make her sore and angry. After an hour or so of no sleep she pulled on a light cloak and walked to the viewing deck. The night air was cold and made her shiver, but it was also refreshing and exhilarating. Standing next to the edge she looked down and saw exactly why the rails were in her way.  
  
The ground beneath her spiraled into mountains that would more than certainly hurt if one were to fall off. Gulping she carefully gripped the railing and leaned over farther to see and right before she could slip a bright light whizzed past her eyes making her yelp and fall back, onto the floor.  
  
Standing quickly the girl saw that the bright light was circling her with speed, stopping every now and then to dash past her ear and then circle round her head again. Becoming rapidly annoyed the woman grabbed the light with ease and held it tightly in her hands. Carefully opening her balled hand she gasped softly.  
  
Looking back up at her, Rutee saw a small pixie sized Stahn smiling up at her, though he looked different, he didn't have his armor on and his hair was up in a ponytail. The small form floated again and hovered right in front of her eyes. She could see clearly the soft smile that played on his lips and the gentle gaze he had on her.  
  
A stray tear slid from her eyes, which she quickly wiped away. The figure stopped smiling then and his look of joy was replaced with one of sad confusion. As she watched closely the young woman saw the fairy-sized body melt away into a round ball of light. Her own smile faded but she did not move, the small orb was still in front of her eyes and showed no sign of leaving.  
  
"Stahn?" She whispered, after a quiet minute.  
  
As a response the small wisp glowed brightly, spikes of gold emanated by its strength. Rutee smiled and let out a soft laugh. She didn't know exactly what was happening but the fear that it was all a dream compelled her to once again trap the light in her fist then take it to her room.  
  
For the whole night she had stared at the ball with wonder, believing with all her heart that her love was doing all in his power to stay by her side. Though he never returned to a bodily form again she didn't mind so much, all that she cared about was that he was there again.  
  
...TBC  
  
Summer vacation! Now I'll have lots of time to write! Next chapter, Phandaria and a few new problems arise. 


	4. Chapter 4

Response to reviews: Hmm...well, since this does fall into the AU category I'd say that Rutee and Leon have known that they were siblings since Libra five, Leon just survived the flood and instead joined them in their fight against Kronos.  
  
Warning: This is the chapter where it actually lives up to its PG-13 rating.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Leon awoke in the middle of the night to possibly the strangest sound he could've heard. At first he didn't believe it and wiggled his finger about in his ear to make sure, but he still heard it. Going to his door and stepping into the hall the sound was slightly louder and there was no way to disprove the fact that Rutee was indeed laughing. Tip toeing silently to her door he managed to open it just a crack without making a sound.  
  
Peering through the small opening he saw his sister sprawled out on her bed, flat on her stomach with what looked like a bright yellowish ball of light in her hands. Squinting to make sure he was looking right he watched as the small orb flew around his sister's head then landed softly back into her hands.  
  
Deciding to leave it be he quietly shut the door and retreated back to his own room. When he sat on his bed Chaltier noted the look of somewhat distress and, most obvious, confusion.  
  
"Is something wrong, master?"  
  
For a moment the boy was silent, then shook his head. "Rutee had a ball of light in her hand and she was happy."  
  
"Is that bad?"  
  
He paused. "No, I suppose not, but it was strange, when I looked I could feel something...something strange. It was like there was a presence in there with her, but I couldn't see it."  
  
The sword was silent, pondering this. "Do you think it's anything to worry about?"  
  
"I don't know." He said bitterly. "But I will certainly be keeping an open eye about now. That goes for you too, if you see anything strange you tell me. Got it?"  
  
"Got it, but then I already have something to tell you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You're looking out for your sister, I find THAT strange."  
  
Leon cast the weapon a menacing glare, which was laughed at, and pulled his covers over his head, hoping to drown out the world.  
  
...  
  
It was at least noon by the time Rutee awoke; she had spent most of the night with Stahn. It was strange, though he didn't talk she could easily interpret what he felt or meant. Stretching widely she changed into long pants and a red t-shirt, knowing that it would start getting cold since they were approaching Phandaria.  
  
As she was walking out of her door she noticed that the ball of light that was her lover had disappeared. Shrugging, though slightly saddened, she reasoned that he probably couldn't be with her every moment and that he would probably return that night.  
  
...  
  
Mary looked up when she heard soft footsteps enter the dining hall. Rutee entered, gave her a smile, then sat down across from her. The warrioress was a bit confused, but smiled back. Philia took the liberty of bringing over some food for her, which the young woman quickly ate. When she was finished she pushed he tray aside and sighed.  
  
"That was nice, I forgot how long it had been since I last ate."  
  
The priestess smiled, taking the dishes away, and nudged Leon on her way back to the kitchen. The boy wondered about it for a minute before he remembered how he had told them all about the strange light he had seen. No one knew anything about it so he was going to confront her about it.  
  
"Uhm, Rutee, can I ask you a question?"  
  
The former lens hunter looked to her brother. "Yeah, what?"  
  
He stopped, wondering if it was a good idea to ask. Steeling himself he decided just to ask. "What was that strange ball of light I saw you with last night?"  
  
The girl froze in place, her face paling and eyes blanking out. Mary thought perhaps she had turned to stone, but when she looked down and quickly looked back up she knew that the girl was just startled.  
  
"You saw him?" She asked.  
  
"Him?" Leon asked.  
  
The young woman shook her head violently and stood. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm going back to room to think, call me when we're about to land."  
  
Storming away Rutee brushed a few tears away and hastily made her way back to her room. Slamming the door shut behind her she flung herself onto her bed, her mind screaming at her. Through her thoughts and tears she briefly asked herself why she was acting in such a manner, it wasn't like her.  
  
The answer to her question came when, out of no where, a piece of paper fluttered down and landed on her head. Silencing herself quickly she picked the paper up and looked at it. She had the back. Flipping it over she saw a picture of what appeared to be the ruins of a temple. Looking at it closely she knew she recognized some of the bushes around the stone, though she couldn't directly place them, and the statue in the middle of the photo was clearly that of the goddess.  
  
As her mind asked her where the thing had come from a disembodied voice echoed in her mind.  
  
"This is what you need to find."  
  
Quickly recognizing the voice that of Stahn she sat up and looked around.  
  
"Is this the hidden temple of the goddess?"  
  
"Yes." The voice was now in the whole room, not just her head. She looked at the picture again, stumped. She just couldn't place the scenery, even though she knew it.  
  
"Where is it?" She asked.  
  
"..."  
  
The young woman looked up at the hesitation. "Stahn? Where is it?"  
  
"...I can't tell you..." He said bitterly.  
  
The woman sat in anguish and frustration. It would drive her crazy, it was like knowing a few lines to a song but not knowing its name, she would think about it nonstop till she remembered. Shaking her head she sighed loudly and waited, for what she didn't know.  
  
A violent shake of the ship sent Rutee flying off of her bed with a yelp. Grabbing onto her bed she wondered what had just happened and chose to ignore what she thought was Stahn's laughter in her ear. Standing quickly she ran towards the cockpit, tumbling into Garr as she entered.  
  
The young monarch turned just in time to catch the young woman. Helping her stand upright again he focused back onto the situation at hand.  
  
"What's wrong?" The dark hair girl asked, nudging her long time partner.  
  
Mary looked at her with a grin. "The engine caught fire and we're probably gonna crash. Sounds fun, huh?"  
  
"Arggh! Does nothing go right for us?!"  
  
"Don't worry, Rutee." The king reassured her. "We're in Phandarian territory now. Even if we have to walk it shouldn't take long to get to the capital."  
  
"Yeah, if we don't die first!"  
  
Another, stronger shake sent all of the inhabitants of the room flying. The pilots were having a terrible time keeping the flying dragon in control and advised the others to go sit down and fasten their safety belts.  
  
The whole situation wasn't promising and the moment the ship hit the earth below a deafening crack sounded and the impact slammed into all of them. The remains continued to slide over the snow and ice until it finally stopped by way of numerous trees.  
  
Recovering first Garr unhooked himself and went to check the others. To his dismay the two pilots died from the crash and nearly everyone was bloodied up, he himself nursed a large gash across his forehead. Gently shaking everyone back into life he coaxed them to gather what they needed quickly so they could set out on foot, night was falling and the temperatures fell even further.  
  
...  
  
Rutee jumped down from the ship, her bag slung over her shoulder. The small group began to slowly truck towards the capital, though they honestly had no idea where they were going. Continuously Garr would check trees and rocks for familiar markings, hoping to find a way. When the night was pitch black and next to nothing could be seen the six travelers made a small camp, gathering around the fire.  
  
Hope was very scarce, though they knew they wouldn't die something else nagged at them.  
  
"Four days." Rutee mumbled.  
  
The others looked at her curiously until Mary gently touched her shoulder and asked,  
  
"What's four days?"  
  
The young woman looked up, violet eyes sparking in the fire light. "Four days, we only have four days left. We still need to get to Phandaria castle, find the relic in Seingald, bring them all to a temple we can't find then solve that stupid riddle. It's hopeless."  
  
The dark hair girl laid her head in her folded arms and cried freely, not really caring at that moment if her great mask was broken. For a few minutes the others were silent, but when Leon snapped a twig everyone looked at him.  
  
"It's not that hopeless. We're in Phandaria and with actual light I'm sure Garr will know better where he's going. Seingald really only has one temple and that's the Straylize temple, the relic should be there somewhere. As for this temple, well, I can't say but I'm sure something will lead us to it."  
  
"And the riddle?" His sister asked defensively.  
  
He sighed. "Don't fret too much over some words, they are, after all, just words. Leave the riddle to me and you just do your thing."  
  
It was a strange thing to say, but it made her feel safer and more secure none the less. Smiling she rubbed away some tears, then yawned.  
  
"I think we are all tired. Let's rest now so we can set out early tomorrow morning."  
  
Garr's voice was commanding, yet calm. Doing as suggested everyone lied down and fell asleep as best they could in such cold weather.  
  
...  
  
The morning dawned, cold and bleak, but the weary travelers knew that they needed to get up and get moving. Leon was right, with real sunlight Garr was able to navigate them safely through the forest and before noon they were at the capital city.  
  
A large group of people were there to welcome them and the guards quickly whisked them to the palace where they were warmed, received medical attention and fed. When they were all content the young king guided them towards the throne room, where he proceeded to give instructions to remove one of the jewels within the royal crest.  
  
Several of the officers gave him an odd look, but ultimately did as they were told. The crystal was embedded between two swords above the throne, which was quite a task to get out, since it was welded in gold. After hours of waiting, and the sun setting, the relic was finally salvaged and added to the other three.  
  
"There now, now all we need is the fourth one." The silver hair monarch announced happily, looking at them all.  
  
Leon looked at the three and made a sound of confusion.  
  
"Something wrong?" Chelsea asked.  
  
"They're glowing." The boy said simply.  
  
The others looked down immediately and saw that, indeed, the three crystals were glowing faintly in the dimness. The raven hair boy picked one of the relics up and moved it away experimentally, noting that the further it went the softer the light became. When he put it back in place and moved them all so they were touching each other their glow increased greatly.  
  
"That's odd." Philia said, stunned.  
  
"I don't really care, I say we get our butts moving and head over to Straylize temple now and find that crystal and see if the priests have found anything out about the temple." Rutee blurted out  
  
"An excellent idea, Rutee, but there's just one problem..." Garr said, scratching his head.  
  
"And that is?" She asked vehemently.  
  
"Our ship is totaled. We can't even get one until tomorrow morning at best. I've already sent men out to work on this so I suggest we all just relax and enjoy this comfort while we can."  
  
A silence answered him and before he could speak again the young lens hunter turned on her heel and left to go find a room.  
  
...  
  
Rutee sighed as she walked into her room, back from her bath. It had been a long, stressful day and a bath always seemed to make her feel better. She had apologized to Garr when she had passed him in the hall and he had informed her with a smile that a new ship was almost ready and that he would tell everyone to set their alarm clocks to four AM so they could get an early start.  
  
Despite the pleasant news she still felt a bit worried. Their days were now numbered to three. Was that enough time? Pulling out the picture that she had found she looked it over, still not placing the location. Sitting on the bed she put it in a drawer in her nightstand and sat still for a moment.  
  
When she let out another sigh the ball of light she knew all too well suddenly came zipping into her view then darted around the room until it came back to her again. Smiling fondly she held out one of her hands, the other keeping her towel secure.  
  
The small orb stopped in front of her, but to her surprise did not nestle in her palm, rather, instead it began to glow, hot and holy, blinding her slightly. Raising her hand up to her eyes Rutee wondered just what was going on and when she sensed the light had died down and she lowered her hand she found her answer.  
  
Standing before her, in his normal sized body was Stahn, surrounded by an eerie golden glow, looking rather blank. Standing, her mouth agape, the young woman tried several times to say something but before she could finally get the words out she was smothered into a kiss.  
  
This surprised her to say the least. The first night she had seen Stahn she could poke him and get a small shock and now he was completely solid. Pulling away, careful not to drop her towel, she shook her head violently and waved her hand about.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait! How is this possible?"  
  
The form cocked his eyebrow.  
  
"You! Here! Solid! How is this..."  
  
A sudden realization dawned on her and her lover smiled, knowing she had caught on.  
  
"Every time we get another crystal and place it with the others you grow stronger as well, is that it?"  
  
He nodded, enthused.  
  
The young woman gave him a look. "You and your country bumpkin ways."  
  
"Oh, surely we're not all that bad."  
  
Sitting down the dark hair lady inhaled deeply and let a long breath out. Stahn came to sit beside her and when she looked over to him she noticed a look in his eyes she had never quite seen before. Opening her mouth she tried to ask what the look was for but when she was quickly kissed again it became very apparent to her what that look meant.  
  
She knew it was probably wrong, and if they failed in their mission she may live to regret it, but at that moment Rutee simply did not care. Her love was there, they were safe and most importantly they were together, alone.  
  
...TBC  
  
So, yeah...next chapter, the group makes their way to Straylize temple and continues their search. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
...  
  
A loud, long buzzing noise in her ear awoke the young lens hunter. She shifted several times then lifted her head up, searching for the origin of the noise. When she found an alarm clock placed neatly beside the bed she briefly wondered how it had gotten there, then decided she simply didn't care.  
  
Turning it off she sat up and was still for a moment, thinking.  
  
"Last night...it's kind of hazy. I came back from my bath and then Stahn appeared. Then..."  
  
A bright blush came across the girl's cheeks when she remembered specifically the events of last night. Fretting about it for a few minutes her worry eventually melted away to a content, warm feeling. Sighing happily she flopped back down onto the bed, wrapping the blanket securely around her body.  
  
"It was...beautiful..." She whispered to herself, lost in the sweet memory.  
  
...  
  
Leon tapped his foot impatiently on the marble floor. Everyone was supposed to be ready to go and yet his sister was still missing. Though he didn't let it show too much he was sincerely worried about her.  
  
"That's it, I'm going to go get her." He announced, turning to walk away.  
  
"Don't bother! I'm here! Sorry I'm late."  
  
Rutee bound up to them, bag over her shoulder, looking slightly red.  
  
"You alright?" Mary asked. "You look a little flushed."  
  
The girl laughed uneasily in response and nodded, touching her burning cheeks to try to cool them. "I'm fine." She lied. "I just had a nice dream that I didn't want to wake up from. But that's not important now, let's go to this new ship and get to Straylize temple!"  
  
That was good enough for anyone. Taking the lead Garr lead the small group towards the castle's exit. Before they made their way to the ship's loading dock the monarch stopped and addressed the youngest of the group.  
  
"Chelsea, I want you to stay here, it may get dangerous and I don't want you to get involved in it."  
  
"What?!" She screeched. "No way! Where ever you go I go too!"  
  
"Not this time. Stay here."  
  
"But-!"  
  
"No buts." He said sternly. "Don't worry, I will be back in a few days, I promise you won't miss out on too much and I'll tell you all about it when I return, alright?"  
  
The girl seethed for a moment but nodded her head. "Fine. I'll stay, but you better bring Stahn back, I wanna know what it's like being dead."  
  
Rutee buried her head in her hands. She hadn't needed to hear that remark.  
  
Sensing the woman's distress Garr quickly stood, ruffled the girls hair then gestured for them to follow him. As they passed Chelsea waved at them, smiling. When she saw Rutee pass she caught her by the wrist and tugged.  
  
"Yes?" The lady asked, slightly startled.  
  
She blushed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that..."  
  
Smiling fondly at the girl the dark hair woman nodded her head and continued on after the group. While walking silently she thought to herself how kids are funny, though she wouldn't mind having one or two herself some day.  
  
"First, though, I'll have to bring Stahn back, I will not have anyone else's children!"  
  
...  
  
The small ship could barely occupy all five of the travelers, but then they had to cram in a pilot. The ride was rather long, but it wasn't too bad, to pass the time the five would swap stories and compare scars. Leon sat by with an unamused look on his face but reluctantly joined in when his sister yanked him to her side.  
  
...  
  
When the ship finally touched down in front of the forest that surrounded the temple it was a relief to all. Garr instructed the pilot to wait for them, for he thought that they wouldn't take long, but if they weren't back by nightfall to go to Hermenz. The man complied and wished them luck and then saw them off.  
  
The party disappeared into the thick brush, remembering the times when they walked the same path under different circumstances. The trails had become more distinct and very few menacing creatures were present, if any. Birds flew overhead and the air was less forbidding and when the sight of the high temple walls came into view it looked like a sparkling castle.  
  
"There it is." Philia said happily at the sight of her home.  
  
...  
  
The travelers walked through the large arches of the temple's entrance and waited patiently while the green hair priestess called for help. A moment later two young men came rushing to their side in aid.  
  
"Philia!" One exclaimed. "We found what you're looking for!"  
  
"Really?" She asked, overjoyed.  
  
"Yes!" The other said. "It was in a book on religious legends and had a section all to itself. Come, follow us to the library and we can show you!"  
  
Doing as instructed they trailed after the two, pleased that fate was being so kind to them. When they entered the room with sprawling shelves of books they realized how long it must have taken them to locate what they were looking for and became very humbled and grateful.  
  
"Here."  
  
The priest handed a small, red leather bound book to Philia, who flipped to the marked pages. She skimmed them briefly, taking in what she could. Closing the book after about five minutes she declared,  
  
"I know where the next crystal is."  
  
Rutee glanced at Leon, who returned her stare.  
  
"You do?" the woman asked.  
  
"Yes." Came the confident reply.  
  
...  
  
The air was warm and stale, still with age outside of the temple's 'hidden' storage room. The room was located off of the chamber to the eye of Atomoni, which meant it often went neglected, none of the current priests or priestesses could even remember going in there, which made sense when they found that the door was barred.  
  
"It's crammed tight, it won't budge." Garr said, pushing his full weight against doorframe.  
  
"Let me see."  
  
Rutee gently nudged the door herself, then pressed her ear against it, and then knocked on it in several different places. There was a hallow spot near the middle of it.  
  
"Try hitting there, Garr." She instructed.  
  
"Will do."  
  
Backing up the silver hair man took a running thrust into the door, successfully knocking it, and himself, down. Tripping over boxes and small objects he came to a stop when he toppled over a small chair.  
  
The others entered cautiously as Mary went to help the man up.  
  
"Being a king you'd think I'd have form and poise fused into my body." He mumbled, embarrassed.  
  
Rutee paid no attention to him, just walked silently through the many antiques that were scattered about. Leon followed behind her, unsure of if he should let her wander off. Ignoring him as well she wandered, picking up small things and moving them, checking every possible spot she found.  
  
The room was big and it might take longer to search than they had first assumed. Quickly assessing that fact everyone set out in different corners and started searching. Objects were moved and flung about frantically but half of the room was inspected and still nothing.  
  
Rutee shuffled through a group of boxes, opening them and looking through them. Had she still maintained her lens hunter, no shame attitude she might have pocketed some of the jewels she found, but since she had grown so much she simply tossed them aside and continued looking. When she could find nothing in that pile she stood and walked over towards a shadowed part of the room.  
  
When she walked by a full-length mirror she did a double take. Backing up to take a better look she was slightly startled to find Stahn staring back at her with a grin. Not wanting to risk alerting the others she made hand gestures, trying to ask him what he was doing there.  
  
Smiling at her he just shook his head then lifted his hand and pointed from the glass. Following his pointing finger her eyes settled on what looked like a decorative white music box. Going to it she opened it, light music filling the air, and found the last crystal. Lifting it out she turned it about, searching for blemishes, then glanced back at the mirror.  
  
Stahn was gone.  
  
Sighing she got to her feet and walked towards the others, announcing,  
  
"I found it."  
  
...  
  
Leon looked up from the pictures he was shifting though and walked to his sister. Brushing aside dark bangs he nodded at sight of it and sighed.  
  
"So we have that now, what about our temple?"  
  
A small silence was broken when Philia began to leaf through the book again, looking frantically. The falling look on her face, and the fact that she went back and forth between the pages, wasn't too reassuring. Finally she looked up with a frown.  
  
"It doesn't say anything."  
  
Hope visibly fell from everyone's faces, except Rutee's. It was clear she was thinking about something but what they could not tell. When she suddenly shoved her hand into her pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper they became slightly worried.  
  
"Rutee, what is that?" Mary asked, leaning over to look at it.  
  
"It's a picture of the temple, Stahn gave it to me awhile ago."  
  
"Stahn?" Leon asked.  
  
"I can't explain right now, but when he gave it to me I knew I had seen the place before, but I couldn't place the scenery. I remember now! Look!"  
  
Flashing the picture at all of them they looked at it and waited for her to finish.  
  
"Those bushes are Bengal root, they only grow in Fitzgald! The temple is in Fitzgald!"  
  
Grabbing the picture from her hands her younger brother looked at it with disbelief.  
  
"I don't believe it." He muttered.  
  
"Believe it, bro! Garr, let's get going! We're headed to Fitzgald!"  
  
...TBC  
  
A little short but the best possible place to leave off. As a note for places I'm using the Japanese names for them (since I can't remember their English ones). Next chapter, "Okay, so we're in Fitzgald...Where's the temple?!" 


End file.
